Through the Fire and Flames
by SliceysGrl96
Summary: A beutifule young gurl comes to the manssion. Her BA attidute and love for Wolvie will change everything and every one. Rated M for later Chapters. PLZ RR
1. Chapter 1: The Mall and Stuff

Through the Fire and the Flames.

Athor's Note: Dis is a Fan Fic I'm riting with my BFF. It's gonna be the best ever. If you don't like it STFU B/C it be the best, and if you don't like it U R a lame losser.

I'm Amethyst Jadia Gates. I'm a sixteen year old mutant and I'm pretty bitchn' if I do say so myself. My mutant power showed up when I only ten and I've been struggling with it ever cents. My mutant power is invisabuility. Which is pretty cool and all when I want to go and F with the other Brotherhood members but it can be a really raw deal too. It's hard to get anybody to notice me.

I should be pretty noticeabule too because I have a long hot pink Mohawk that hangs down to my sholders and the most vibrating purple eyes. But even that just doesn't make me stand out. People just walk right past me on the street all the time. When it started happening my parents shunned me and called me an f'ing freak. So I ran away from home.

Magneto (Who I like to call Papa Fridge Magnet) found me, and took me in. So now I'm a loyal Brotherhood member. Or I was until one fateful day in October.

It was getting close to Halloween and Papa Fridge Magnet was't been by the brotherhood house in a while. We were all getting kind of itchy for a fight but he said to wait for him to give us orders before we made a move to attack the X-men loosers.

I woke up that morning and went down stairs. Blob (I call him Pillsbury) was in the kitchen making breakfast when I came in, I was wearing a neon green leather mini skirt and a low cut tank top. Pillsbury didn't notice me till I poked him hard in the arm with my index finger. He jumped and almost spilled the bacon he was cooking, which would have been an f'ing shame because I L-O-V-E, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, bacon. (Eggs suck tho.)

"Wholy crap Ami! You scared me."

"Sorry Pillsbury," I said and looked in the pan, "Whats for breakfast?"

"Bacon," she said lamely and poored the bacon into a plate. I picked up one of the still sizzling pieces of bacon and put it in my mouth. It burned my tounge but I didn't care because it made me feel alive.

"I think im'ma go to the mall to buy some new CDs you want to come with me?"

Pillsbury shrugged his massive sholders, "I don't see why not."

"Good," I said and went to the front hallways and grabbed my bag and put on my faded and patched denim jacket. It's a light blue with patches all over it of other fabrics and colors, it's really f'ing cool with my hair. Pillsbury joined me with a bacon sandwitch clenched between his teeth. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and we walked outside. We didn't talk while we walked to the mall. To be honest I think about half way there Pillsbury forgot I was there.

Any way we got to the mall and we went right to the record store where I started looking through the CDs.

"Why are we even buying CDs?" Pillsbury asked, "Why don't you just take them?"

"That's illegal," I said and pulled out a Dragonforce CD. I have loved that band forever. Way before they were on RockBand and I can sing all their songs but I left all of their CDs at my parent's house when I ran away. I just couldn't live without they're music anymore.

Pillsbury rolled his eyes and looked threw some of the CDs, "So are you like, into this Dragonforce shit?"

"It's not shit. It's really powerful music. It's beautiful. It speaks to me. You're just to lame to understand it."

"I'm not lame," he said and looked away. I stuck out my priced tong at him. Then we saw them. Two x-men girls. Jubilee and Kitty.

"Like omg! I love Niki Manaje!" Kitty squealed to Jubilee.

"She just like totally gets everything about being a girl our age." Jubilee said back.

"oh yeah."

I gagged. Niki Manaje doesn't understand anything about what it's like to be me. Everything about her is just so over the top. I caught Pillsbury checking them out.

"Hey buttface," I said glowering at him, "thier the enemy."

He shrugged again, "I know that, but their still hot." I made a face at him.

"hey," he said, "go all invisabule and F' with them."

"You do it," I said putting my fists on my hips.

"I can't turn invisabule, duh."

"shut up." I flipped him the middle finger and faded into nothing. I set my CDs down and walked over to Jubilee and pantsed her. She screamed and went to grab her pants. While Kitty was buissy laughing at her 'friend' I pantsed her too! HAHA! They both got red as watermelons and I ran back to Pillsbury and we laughed. It was fun until I couldn't change back from being invisabule. I sighed heavily and handed Pillsbury my CDs, "Buy these for me."

"No way man, besides, I don't have any money."

I glared at him, but he couldn't see, "at least pick up my clothes so we can walk home." I had to walk all the way home totally naked! When we got back Toad (Who I call Toad because it's pretty accurate actually) met us at the front door.

"Magneto is back," he said hopping up and down, "He's calling a meeting in the livingroom. Blob? Have you seen What's-her-face? We can't find her anywhere."

"It's Shadow-Ninja (they call me that because even when I'm invisabule you can still see my shadow) to you Toad," I said ramming my fist into the side of his head and taking my clothes from Pillsbury. I put them back on and walked into the livingroom with the guys. Toad rubbed his head because I'm pretty strong and I hit him pretty hard.

Papa Fridge Magnet looked at all of us. He rested his chin on his fist and didn't speak for a long time. Then with a hevy sigh he began, "My children, now is the time."

My heart raced.

"Now is the time we move against the X-men. We're going to asalt them. At the county fair. Tonight!"

We cheered. This was the most exsiting thing that had happened in months. Papa got up and handed out packedges out to all of us. Each one was in a black box. We opened them and I we found our costumes in them. Mine was a black leather leotard. It had a deep v-neck that came down to my bellybutton. "Sweet." I said. When I pulled the Costume out of the box there underneath it was a wicked looking dagger. It had a bitchn' Chinies dragon handle where the eyes were blood red rubys. And in the open mouth it was holding a crystal. The blade was one of those knives that has the curves in it so it looks like a snake slithering.

"Wow," I said, "This is so BadA."

Papa Fridge Magnet smiled at me and patted my sholder, "I made it specialy for you using my powers." This was the coolst gift I was ever been givin.

We left that night all dressed in our costumes and when we got to the fair we got out of the Brotherhood Van (I like to call it the Bro-mobile) and we walked threw the crouds. When we saw the X-men they were looking at the prize winning cows. There was Jubilee and Kitty (who were both wearing belts) and Scott Summers was there too. He was wearing a button up white shirt and slacks as well as his stupid glasses. (He thinks they make him look so cool but they just make him look like even more of a poser.)

I gripped my knife tighter and eyed them, "Are we ready to go?" I asked Avalanch (Who I call Rocky)

He shook his head and held out a hand, "We have to wait for Magneto, he's still parking the Van." We waited for him for a while and watched the X-men from the funnel cake stand because who doesn't LOVE funnel cake? The Squar Summers and the Twins were joined by a tall thin black woman with long white hair and this super hot guy. He was really buff and he had jet black hair that was spiked up in two big spikes. He wore a black leather jacket and torn jeans. He also had on a white tank-top and a set of dog tags. He had big manly sideburns and he was smoking cigar! Swoon! He was so cool looking and I found myself wondering what he was doing hanging out with the looser squad.

Just then the faris wheel was crushed into a tiney ball. Everybody screemed and I laughed. The hot guy looked around and The Square pointed at Papa Fridge Magnet and shouted, "Magneto! X-men It's time to fight!"

They all ripped off their clothes to reveil their costumes which were all bright blues and yellows. Except the hot guy who just took off his jacket and hung it on the fence. He then made a fist and six metal claws shot out of this hands. They were gleaming bright in the lamp lights of the fair and there were three on each hand. SWOON! Rocky shouted to attack and we rushed the X-men. I attacked Kitty by punching her in the face. She stumbled backwards. I jumped up and kicked her in the jaw with my combat boot and she fell over the small fence into some cow poo. I started to go over the fence to finish her off with my cool new dagger when the hot guy grabbed me from behind and pulled me off the feance. His hands were really big and strong! (Swoon!) He tossed me back a couple of feet and I launched myself towards him to attack him.

"I don't want to hurt you kid." He growled.

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled and turned invisabule. I slipped out of my leotard and kicked off my combat boots. It was mostly dark by this point because The Square had accsidently blasted most of the lamps in our area trying to shoot Papa Fridge Magnet so I didn't have to worry about him seeing my shadow. But when I ran up to punch him in his sexy face – HE BLOCKED MY PNCH! "How did you!" I sputtered.

"I'm the Wolverine. I'm the best at what I do, and what I do is kick ass!" He said to me and sliced at me with his claws. I dodged just in time tho. This guy was really good. Just then Magneto called for us to retreat so I grabbed my clothes and ran back to the bro-mobiel. We all jumped in and I slipped back into my Leotard and pulled back on my boots. We drove home in silence.

"Its alright my children,"Magneto said, "We'll get them next time."

Then we all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Bank Robbery

I woke up and put on my black skinny jeans, black DragonForce tshirt, my fave combat boots, neon green and pink bitchin plastic braclets that cover the scars on my arms from where I cut myself every night. (AN: u stupid bitches dont judge her, u no no what she go thru. Her life been hard, she cut hersef cuz she sad.) I brushed my pink mohawk and put gel in my heair. I ate a bowl of Forsted Flakes by myself (I was invisble during breakfast.)

I met Misteke (I call her Momma change up) downstairs. She was in her blue form. She told me that we was going to rob a bank. Its not a normal bank tho its a mutant one. "Ur coming with us" momma change up said.

"Whatever." I said putting on another layer of red lipstick.

We all loaded up in the Bromobile, Toad and Pillsbury washed it this morning. When we got to the mutatnt bank momma change up turned into some hot chick. (AN: Amethyst is bi she kinda likes Misteke) Momma change up walked into the bank first and then papa fridge magnet and I followed her. When we got into the bank momma change up took out the guard. Papa fridge magnet and I went back to the vault and tried to use his powers to open it but it didnt wok.

"Those basterds made the vault out of plastec!" papa fridge magnet shouted.

"So you can't get in?" I asked.

He looked at me angry,"no. I can't."

I was like, "thats fucking ridiculous."

momma change up came back to the vault. "what the hell is going on here?"

"the vault is made out of plastec. Now we cant get in!" I shouted.

"plastec?" momma change up asked, "so just blew it up!"

"Thats a great plan!" I said.

"well got get the explosives from the bromobile!" momma change up shouted!

I started to go the the bromobile when I heard...

"Stop right there!" Cycolps (the square summers) shouted.

"What are you shitheads doing here?" Iask.

"We're here to stop you!" Jeans Grey (Red Telegraph) shouted.

"You guys couldn't stop us if you tried" momma change up said.

We started fighting each other. Then Wolverine (Slicy) came in. I stopped and watched him. He was wearing tight fighting jeans, a tshirt , and a motorcycle jacket and a cowboy boots. He's 2 cool for the dorky x-men costumes. Swoon.

"Hey Amethyst," he said to me. He is so hot.

"Hey Slicey" I said seductively.

"Why are you fighting us? You should join us." he said.

I'd never thought about it before but he was right. If was an X Man we could totally be togeher.

"Well OK" I siad.

I helped him fight the other brotherhood peeps. We chased them out and he took me back to the mansion. He intropduced me to professor x (wheels) and he said I could join them if I promies to e=be good now. I did. I wanted to hang out more with slicey but he went out on his bike I didnt see him the rest of the night. The stupid xmen kids were driving me crazy. They kept asking me why I have a mohwak and making fun of the way I dress, so I went to bed early. I hate those stupidkids.

AN: Slicey is so HAWT! I totally want to fuck him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Telegrph is Ugly

Through the Fire and the Flames chapter 3

I woke up and looked around my new room at the x-men mansion. It had plain white walls and a door on the opposite side of the room from my bed. Behind my headboard was a window. I got on my knees and looked out the window. It looked out on the basket ball court. It was raining really hard outside but Slicey and a red headed guy were outside playing basket ball. They splashed around in the rain. They jumped in pudlles and made slamdunks. I watched them for a while and then decided to get dressed. I put on a pair of yellow fishnets and a pair of purple cameo short shorts and then I pulled on a black v-neck halter top. I slipped on my dragon forces wristbands and pulled on my favorite combat boots and went down stairs. The basket ball court was right outside the kitchen too so I watched them play while I drank some coffee.

The Square came into the kitchen and looked at me, "you shouldn't drink coffee at your age, its bad for you."

I glared at him.

"I guess your not a morning person. Any way The Professor wants to have a meeting with you latter," he unrolled a towil from under his arm and went to the back door and opened it, "Jean," he called, "I brought you a towil to dry off with!" the red headed man and Claws stopped playing and walked into the house. "Here Jean," Scott said handing the red head man his towil. The red headed man was a girl! And ugly girl. She dryed her hair and stepped out o the way for Clauws to come in out of the rain. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was so muscly and strong looking. (Swoon!) He rolled his sholders and nodded to me.

"Thanks for playing with me Jean."

"Its not a problem Logan, I have to get exsersize somehow." That was the truth the red telegraph was looking a little husky to me. She looked over at me and I set my coffee cup down and glared at her.

"Get out of my head," I whispered and walked out o the room.

Claws caught up with me in the hall and looked me over, "you look nice."

"Of course I do," I said and took in his damp and gleaming skin, "You look wet."

"I am," he said back, "I need to go dry off," he walked to the stairs. I followed him. We walked up the stiars and by the top of the stairs I had acsidently turned invisabule. (That happens sometimes, I can't always controle it, like when I get exsited or nervous(- AN: LOL! Like Ami would ever get nervous she is to badA fo dat). Slicey didn't seem to notice though and we walked to his room like nothing was wrong. He opened the door and stepped inside. I started to follow him and he stopped me, "Whoa there kiddo. You're not allowed in here. Property 'O me. You wait outside. I'll be back in a sec."

Waiting outside was BS. So I somped back down stiars and went to Wheels' office. I listened to him talking to Kitty inside.

"Mz. Pryd You simply cannot play Niki Manage at 3 am in the morning. We simply will not allow it any more. It's making all of the other students miserabule." He said with his thick but classy british acsent.

"Butt Professor!"

"No butts young lady," The professor said, "If it happens again We will see that you are dissaplined."

"Thiiiiiissss iiiissssnnn't faaaaaaaaiiiiir!" Kitty whined. Her voice was annoying like a stupid cat wanting to be let out and back in and back out again. Suddenly I thought of a niccname for her. MEOW FACE! Just then Meow Face burst out of the office and Wheels smiled at me. He looked tired and I walked in the office and crossed my arms.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I've only been here fo like one day."

"We are aware. We haven't called you in to our office to repairman you." he said. He steered his wheel chair around his desk and stapiled his fingers under his chin, "We want to discuse what classes you will be taking in while you staye with us."

"Listen Wheels I'm not really interested in taking classes. Just give me a job or whatever as one of your X-men."

"We are uncapabule of doing so. You are only 16, you have to take classes here and graduate from highschool at least. Then when you are a leagal Adult you can be hired on as a full time X-man."

"X-woman," the tall black woman said when she walked in and smiled at the both of us.

"Ah, Strom, just the woman we were hoping to see, we were hoping that you could handle Mz. Gate's classes." With that Wheels rolled out fo the room and down the hallway. Strom smiled at me.

"Lets get to work then."

"Ok Homegirl." We worked for a few hours and worked out my classes. I was going to take algerbra with The Square, Track with Slicey, ethiks with Wheels, and English with Homegirl. But it was Saturday so I didn't have to go to class till Monday. So I wondered around the mansion.

I was in the front hallways when I saw Claws, "Hey!" I waved.

He looked at me and shrugged, "Hey Kiddo."

"So I'm free for the rest of the day, wanna hang out- Or whatever?"

He looked at his cellphone and then back at me, "No, uh, I think I'm gonna go for a ride on my bike."

"but it's raining."

"I'm not made of sugar," claws said patting me on the back and walking away. I crossed my arms and walked out to the back portch. I sat down on the bentch and pouted. Then Mama Change Up flipped down from an awning and sat next to me. I jumped with surprise and she put an arm on my sholder.

"Amithist, why did you leave?"

"I thought Claws liked me. But he's never around and its so boring here."

Mama Change Up brushed the back of my heal gentiely. I blushed. Her azule skin was beutifule in the stormy light, "Come on, lets go have some fun."

We ran threw the rain and got in her red convertabule. We drove back to the bank we had tried to rob the day before and kicked in the door.

"I brought C4 this time," Mama Change Up said and we walked back to the vault. Mama Change Up blew the door and we took the money shoving it into bags. We then ran out back to the car. Then she Drove me back too the Manssion. We parked a mile down the road and counted the money. She let me keep a third of it for helping her.

"So do you want me to drop you off at the mansion?" I nodded. Mama Change Up bit her lip, "I'll miss you being around." She pulled up infront of the mansion and I leaned into hug her and she kissed me. ON THE LIPS! My heart began too race and I blushed. "I'll see you around Amithist."

"Yeah," I said and fell out of the car still holding the bag of cash. I went up stairs and hid the cash under my bed. I had to think about what I wanted to spend it on. I was tired from all the excitement of the day so I went down stairs and sat on the coutch.

Slicey came in with a samich and sat next to me on the coutch, "whatcha been up to today?"

"not much," I said taking his bag of chips, "you?"

"Meh," he said and ate his samich. Meow Face and Jubilee came in the room and set down a bunch of make up.

"Ready for a makeover Logan?" Meow Face asked.

"No," Claws said around a mouthful of food.

"Ok, hold still," she said and started to put makeup on him. Claws sighed and put his food down and waited tillthey were finished then stalked off to clean himself up.

"What About you new girl," Meow Face asked, "Want a make over?"

I gave them the bird and went to bed.

AN: BTW Ami is pronounsed Am-i. not Amy. Just so u know. Also Claws is so cool! Even wif make ups on his face.


End file.
